Ozônio
by Duachais Seneschais
Summary: Ele era exagero, como o ozônio: quando só precisamos de dois átomos de oxigênio formando uma molécula para respirarmos, ele nos vinha com três, tornando impossível...


**Ozônio**

Olho pela janela como todas as noites, há tanto tempo. Ouço o quebrar das ondas nas pedras ao pé da falésia, atrás do Instituto. Reviro-me na cama, não consigo mais dormir.

Levanto silenciosamente tentando não incomodar minha colega de quarto. Atravesso como uma sombra, muda e apática, o cômodo que passei a ocupar desde os dias que passara enferma após o incidente com Mesmero e Mística. Ia na direção do balcão. Detive-me ao portal e observei-a: pálida e com a respiração tranqüila, uma noite sem pesadelos, enquanto eu os tinha mesmo acordada.

Naquele mesmo balcão, tantas vezes nos encontramos. Agora não sabia mais onde ele estava... Tantas noites, enquanto o esperava, sentia o deslocamento de ar que ele provocava para, em poucos segundos, me deparar com seus olhos brilhando prateados. Ah, e isso sempre acontecia quando ele usava seus dons. Será que apenas eu percebia a mudança de tonalidade do azul escuro, quase negro, para um azul-prateado?

Quando ele partia, como um relâmpago, deixava aquele cheiro de ozônio no ar...

Passamos tempos no encontrando daquela forma. Nosso relacionamento não era como o de Lance e Kitty, que todos sabiam e haviam assimilado. Era diferente... Na maior parte do tempo e pela maioria das pessoas, era ignorado.

Também era instável, como nós éramos. Algumas vezes ele aparecia, noutras passava tão rápido como se fosse apenas para me lembrar de que estava por ali. Muitas vezes, quando nossos grupos se encontravam, ele agia com provocações ou se dirigia a mim apenas para soltar algum gracejo. Outras vezes apenas olhava...

Ele era assim... inconstante, cheio de energia... Queria tudo na hora conveniente a ele, da forma conveniente a ele: agora e rápido.

Ele era assim... inquieto... inconstante... Cheio de energia.

Mas me lembro bem de um ponto constante nele, o único: o que mais queria era a aceitação e o reconhecimento do próprio pai.

Respiro profundamente e sinto apenas o cheiro das flores que Ororo cultiva, era primavera. Passo meus olhos em vão pelo jardim... não o veria se ele não quisesse. Toco a ponta dos dedos nos lábio, lembro-me do dia em que ele deixou o seu gosto neles. Seria um dia, por inúmeras razões, impossível de esquecer. Apocalipse escravizara a vontade do Professor e de Ororo, além de Magneto e Mística.

Fazia parte da equipe que tentava derrubar a pirâmide guardada por Magneto, no México. Todos os demais haviam caído. Apenas Wanda estava de pé. Magnus jogou-me a metros de distância e iria atingir Wanda. Foi quando senti o cheiro de ozônio... Ele a salvou e depois veio a meu encontro.

Estava acabada, precisava de energia, de força. Kitty, mesmo enfraquecida, tentou doá-la a mim, mas ele, comigo em seus braços, apenas murmurou _"acho que tenho o bastante..."_.

Em meio à 'transfusão' de energia, senti seus lábios... Formigavam... Ou será que _meu_corpo inteiro formigava? Envolvida pelo contato, não sabia onde minha essência acabava e a dele começava. Naquele dia, senti realmente como ele era tão cheio de força, vitalidade.

Assim Pietro Maximoff era, inquieto e transbordando de energia. Energia demais, em exagero. Ele era exagero, como o ozônio: quando só precisamos de dois átomos de oxigênio formando uma molécula para respirarmos, ele nos vinha com três, tornando impossível. Ele era impossível. Impossível de se prever, impossível de se conviver.

Encostada à balaustrada do balcão, sinto o vento frio e constante do mar bater em meu rosto. Incomodada, viro as cotas para voltar à cama.

Não era a época dos relâmpagos, era primavera. Sinto cheiro de ozônio no ar. Não era época de relâmpagos...

Cheiro de ozônio... deslocamento de ar...

Ou será que era?

* * *

Foi mal a "trashfic" shaushuahsuhushuhuahsuhaushas

Mas eu não conseguiria dormir caso não escreversse... sahsauhsuahsa E se já está escrita, pq não postar? shauhsuahsas

Passei um fim de semana criando raizes em minha cama enquanto assistia 4 temporadas de X-Men: Evolution, e revivia um antigo vício, os X-Men! Pra ter uma idéia de como eu era viciada, meu presente de 15 anos da minha avó foi a assinatura das revistas xD

Hahsuahsuhaushas

Como não conseguia de boa vontade fazer uma fic que o envolvesse com minha personagem preferida, a Vampira, decidi fazer assim, no tapa hahaha

(Fala sério, a Vampira é perfeita com o Gambit, no máximo com Magneto/Joseph ou Scott, só pq ELA tem uma quedinha por ele, mas a perfeição é com Gambit!!)

-

_Duachais Seneschais_

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXE UMA REVIEW**


End file.
